Atlantis: The Lost Empire
by asdfghjkl09
Summary: "In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." Based on the Disney movie. SasuNaru version.
1. Prologue

Heyyy! So this will be a SasuNaru version of the Disney movie, Atlantis!

I was watching the movie when I imagined that it was Sasuke and Naruto and tada! This version was born! Ha-ha-ha the storyline would mostly follow the movie, with a few tweaks here and there. I hope you like it!

This is just the prologue, I'm thinking of updating it if you guys actually liked it or something like that. Anyways, this was just an idea. But hey, tell me what you think! =)))

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto does not belong me. Atlantis doesn't belong to me either.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

"… _ **in a single day and night of misfortune,**_

 _ **the island of Atlantis disappeared**_

 _ **into the depths of the sea."**_

 _ **-Plato, 360 B.C.**_

A large explosion could be seen from a distance.

" **The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!"**

" **Too late!"**

Thunder accompanied by lightning could be heard all throughout the land. Metal contraptions were soaring through the air, making their way to the main city. They saw the red streaks of light coming from the sky. As they entered its premises, they brought with them a sky filled with dark clouds.

" **Sound the alarms! There was an explosion! There's a tidal wave heading straight at us!"** A man who was riding one metal contraption screamed as he discarded his vehicle and ran to the main city's inner district.

" **Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!"** A guard shouted, his voice projected by a large horn while two men sounded the gongs, signaling danger. Hearing the gongs, everyone started to evacuate the outer lands, leaving behind their homes and their belongings.

" **This way your highness! Quickly!"**

Inside the inner district, A family of three, the Royal Family, were finding shelter as well when their little son was looking around, panicked. Why were the people running? What's happening?

" **Naruto, come on!"** Her mother tugged his hand as she followed her husband, the King. In her haste, her baby boy dropped his little stuffed frog toy. The boy struggled against his mother, trying to go back for his toy, tears leaking in his eyes. His mother pulled him away and crouched down beside her son.

" **Naruto! Just leave it! There's no time!"** As she, the Queen, tried to talk some sense into her son, a red spotlight stopped on her, the light illuminating her already fire-red hair. As if being called, she stood up and faced the ball of light circling the city sky. Before Kushina knew it, all the red lights turned blue, the crystal that was lying on her neck rose up and her eyes were whitening, like two snowballs. Minato looked back, gasping as his heart clenched painfully at what he saw.

 _No._

The blue lights that were roaming the city all came together, circling and circling, faster and faster until they all stopped at Kushina.

 _She has been chosen_.

As Kushina let out small gasps, she started to float, taking Naruto's little bracelet along with her.

" **Mother!"** Naruto shouted, his hands reaching out for his mother. _Where is she going?_ **"Mother!"** He cried out again. As Kushina ascended to the sky, huge men made out of stones had stood at the edges of the inner city. Clapping their hands together and opening it wide, they formed a thin sheet of blue, expanding and creating a dome of protection.

" **Close your eyes, Naruto! Look away!"** Minato ran to Naruto's side. He brought Naruto's head to his chest, cradling it as the little one cried for the loss of his mother. Minato's mouth was wide open as he saw his wife vanish inside the ball of light, it spinning faster and faster. He closed his own eyes as the city submerged into the ocean, leaving the outer lands, and his people, against the mercy of the wave.

* * *

 **Bold: Words spoken in Atlantean**

Thank you! =))


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Chapter 1

Hope you guys like it!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto does not belong me. Atlantis doesn't belong to me either.**

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

 _ **1914, Washington D.C.**_

* * *

It was roughly three-thirty o'clock. A young Uchiha Sasuke was pacing through his office, going over his lines. He was going to present his proposal to the Board of Committees later at four pm that afternoon. After years of studying Atlantis, their language, culture, history, Sasuke is finally going to propose to find Atlantis, find its power source for the sole purpose of bringing it back to the surface. The Uchiha has found out about a journal that was said to have information about Atlantis' whereabouts.

The Sheperd's Journal.

Sasuke planned to use this journal to find the lost continent of Atlantis. Historians have believed that the said journal was found somewhere on the coast of Ireland. But Sasuke found out through comparison of text from a Viking shield that a letter was mistranslated. It wasn't in Ireland but in fact, in Iceland.

 ***RIIIIIIING***

Sasuke looked to the right, hearing the phone ring.

"Cartography and Linguistics, Uchiha Sasuke speaking." He said as he picked the call up, his voice monotone. An angry voice could be heard from the other line. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, just a second." He said before he put the phone on the side and walked over to the boiler on the other side of the room. Sasuke expertly twisted and turned the knobs on the boiler before hitting it with a wrench. He then went back to the phone.

"How's that? Is that better?" He asked. The other line kept angrily ranting.

"Yeah, okay. You're welcome." Sasuke hung up. He continued practicing his lines.

 ***CUCKOO* * CUCKOO***

The clock rung, a make-shift bird protruding from the top as it does so every hour.

"Okay, showtime." As Sasuke made his way to the door, he stopped by a table. He picked up a picture frame, and smiled. It was a picture of him and his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke adored his brother, even if they were years apart in age. Uchiha Itachi was a great man, and an even greater brother.

He put the frame in his bag and opened the cabinet behind it. In it was Itachi's old helmet. Itachi's favorite helmet .His brother used to go to lots of places on expeditions and every time he came back, he would tell Sasuke about the different places and people he had seen and met. Itachi gave him his helmet before the other went on another expedition. Sasuke frowned. That time was his last expedition. Securing the helmet safely in his bag, he started to make his way out.

 ***WHOOSH***

A small tube container came from a small opening from the wall. Sasuke took it out and took the contents. It was a letter.

 _Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

 _This is to inform you that your meeting has been moved up from 4:00 p.m. to 3:00 p.m._

Sasuke took a look at the clock. "What the heck?"

 ***WHOOSH***

Another container came.

 _Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

 _Due to your absence, the court has decided to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend._

 _Orochimaru's Office_

Sasuke could only stare at the paper in his hands before he shouted, "What the actual heck? They can't do this to me!"

* * *

Three men walked out of an office, mumbling to themselves.

"That Sasuke, trying to continue that fool's work. He's crazy!" A long-haired man said as he straightened his coat. "He isn't worth our money. Bahh! That proposal will just go down the drain I tell you!"

"If I ever hear the word Atlantis again, I will jump in front of a bus!" One said, causing a round of laughter from the men.

"I will push you!" The other one added. The three kept on droning amongst themselves until they reached the front doors of the museum, where they went their separate ways. Orochimaru, the long-haired man made his way to his car, his driver bowing as he entered his vehicle. As soon as the door closed, a hand shot out from the side.

"Mr. Orochimaru. What the heck happened back there?" A furious Uchiha Sasuke was standing beside the car, his eyes glaring at the man inside.

"What happened is we, the Board of Committees have decided to reject your proposal." Orochimaru replied.

"You haven't even heard my proposal!" Sasuke answered.

Orochimaru huffed. "It's all about the wretched sunken place that you and your foolish older brother wanted to find. Bah! Pile of crap."

"But Sir, I have proof this time! I can prove that Atlantis exists! There's a journal!" Sasuke said as he unrolled one of his parchments papers.

"This museum funds scientific expeditions based on facts, not legends and folklore!" Orochimaru paid no attention to Sasuke, the latter groaned in exasperation.

"Sir, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but this," Sasuke took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, "is a letter of resignation. If you refuse to fund my proposal, I'll quit." He said flatly. Orochimaru looked at him squarely in the eye.

"You've got a lot of potential, Sasuke. Don't flush your career down the toilet just like your brother. Don't throw your potential away chasing fairytales." He said.

"But I can prove Atlantis exists!" Sasuke countered.

"You want to go on an expedition? Here!" Orochimaru tossed a coin in Sasuke's direction. "Take a trolley to the Potomac and jump in. Maybe the cold water will clear your head. Onward, Kabuto." Orochimaru's car sped away, driving over a puddle that soaked Sasuke, leaving behind an angry and frustrated Uchiha.

* * *

"Jugo? I'm home. Come here boy." Sasuke's voice filled his apartment, looking for his pet labrador. His coat was drenched from the rain that suddenly poured down as he was making his way back home. Sasuke reached for the light switch, flipping it on… and yet nothing happened.

"Shit." He said as he tried to flip the switch again and again before sighing. _Power shortage huh._ He thought to himself. Sasuke rid himself of his wet coat and took off his shoes before going to his living room. He wanted to turn his furnace on so he walked hastily. As soon as he got there however, he stood still as a rock.

There, in the middle of his living room, was a girl. No, not a girl. A lady. She was wearing this fur coat over a silky black dress. In her hands was a stick of cigarette and she was puffing it carelessly. Her figure was outlined as a round of thunder and lightning came, making Sasuke see her purple shoulder-length hair. _Who the heck-?_

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke raised one eyebrow at her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Sasuke asked. The girl chuckled, taking a long drag from her cigarette as she sat down.

"I came down the chimney. Ho. Ho. Ho." She said, taking the upper part of her coat off from her shoulders. "My name is Konan. I'm acting in behalf of my employer who has a most… intriguing proposition for you." She paused, seeing the look that Sasuke was wearing on his face. "Are you interested?"

"Your employer? Huh. Who is your employer?"

Konan merely smiled to herself.

* * *

Additional information:

1\. Sasuke wears glasses in this story.

Thank you!


	3. She Doesn't Bite

I got positive reviews! Banzai! \\*o*/

I hope you guys like this one!

Additional Info: In this fic, Itachi is older than in the manga. Maybe 25 to 29-ish when Sasuke was a baby, or something like that. =)

Warning: OOC-Sasuke!

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto does not belong me. Atlantis doesn't belong to me either.**

* * *

 **She Doesn't Bite**

* * *

The thunderstorm raged on and yet, Sasuke found himself inside Konan's car, the woman taking him to who-knows-where. It wasn't long after that they passed by an enormous gate. Sasuke looked outside his window, reading the inscription on the gate's wall. _Senju._ Huh. Konan drove through the gates and into the main road where at the end, was a mansion with the letter S on top, like a symbol. _I'm sure it stands for Senju._ Stopping in front of the mansion, Konan killed her car's engine before exiting the vehicle, with Sasuke following suit.

They came across double doors that were opened and the two were greeted by a butler. Konan took her fur coat off, giving it to the butler who bowed and excused himself. Sasuke was awed. Inside the mansion were statues and sculptures. As Sasuke moved to touch one of the armory, Konan spoke up. "This way, please. And don't drip on the Caravaggio." Sasuke followed her, realizing that he _was_ slightly wet.

"Step lively. Ms. Tsunade does not like to be kept waiting." Konan waited for Sasuke to enter the lift before she did. Inside, she straightened his tie, flattened his hair and smoothed down his clothes with Sasuke giving out huffs of annoyance.

"You will address her as Ms. Tsunade or simply Miss. You will stand unless asked to be seated. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Are we clear?" Sasuke merely nodded before adjusting his glasses. The entrance to the lift opened and Sasuke stepped out.

"And relax," Sasuke looked back, seeing Konan close the lift. "She doesn't bite… often." And the lift was gone.

Sasuke took a look around the room. It was full of books and busts, as well as a few figurines here and there. Looking up he saw a large framed picture. There were three people, a blonde, and an old guy and… Sasuke squinted his eyes.

"Itachi?"

"Finest explorer I've ever met." Sasuke looked to the right and saw a blonde woman, aged 30-40 from what Sasuke could tell. She was wearing a jumpsuit, the top unzipped probably because the suit wouldn't fit her huge breasts. She was doing a yoga pose, her bottom half was down while the upper half was pushed up.

"Tsunade Senju. Pleasure to meet you Sasuke." Her hand rose as she turned sideways, shaking Sasuke's hand. "Join me for a little yoga?" She asked.

"Oh no, no. I'm good." Sasuke said. Tsunade stood up, then made an upside down V with her body. Sasuke kept his eyes up, avoiding the scene before him. _I don't want to get her mad and think I'm staring at her junk._ He thought. He caught sight of the picture on her wall again.

"Did you really know my brother?" He asked. "Oh yeah. Met Itachi through my grandfather." Her muffled voice sounded. "I was sixteen back then. Little Itachi was just eleven. I often played with him when he was a kid. We stayed as close friends even when he got older. He and my grandpa had a lot in common, even if he was just a little kid."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked. He loved hearing stories about his brother. That much was a fact.

"They were both fans of stories and fairytales. Especially about that land that sunk into the ocean? What was it?" Tsunade stood up and pushed her stomach out, stretching her back.

"Atlantis." Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded. "Ah yes, yes. That was the one. When Itachi got older, Grandpa used to take him out on different expeditions. Almost made me come as well. And every time Itachi came to our house, he spoke of you often." Sasuke took a step back.

"Funny… He never mentioned you… or your grandpa." He said. Tsunade did a handstand.

"Oh he wouldn't. He knew how much my grandpa liked his privacy." She said.

"Ms. Tsunade, should I be wondering why I'm here?" Sasuke asked as he crouched down to Tsunade.

"Look at that table." Tsunade pointed to a small coffee table. "It's for you."

Sasuke walked over and saw a package, addressed to him.

 _To Sasuke_

 _With love,_

 _Uchiha Itachi_

"It… It's from my brother." Sasuke murmured. Tsunade finally stood up before doing one last stretch. "He brought that package to me years ago. He said that if anything were to happen to him, I should give it to you when you were ready. Whatever that means." She said.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head before untying the string and opening it up. His mouth hung open, for a second. He stroked it before taking his glasses off.

"It can't be… It's the Sheperd's Journal." Tsunade walked past him and took a swig from the bottle on the table. "Ms. Tsunade, this journal is the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis!" He said.

"Ha!" Tsunade let out a huff. "Atlantis. It's nothing more than a fairytale son." She said, walking over to her wardrobe and changing.

"No, no. Look at this. Coordinates… Clues… it's all right here!" He exclaimed, examining the pages of the journal. Tsunade's head popped out from her wardrobe. "Yeah, it looks like gibberish to me."

"That's because it's written in a dialect that no longer exists." Sasuke said.

"So it's useless." Tsunade replied.

"No, no. Just difficult. I've spent my whole life studying dead languages. It's not gibberish to me." Sasuke walked over to the side. Tsunade walked out of her wardrobe.

"Ahh. It's probably a fake." She said, adjusting her dress.

Sasuke promptly closed the book and turned to face the blonde woman.

"Ms. Tsunade, my brother would have known if this were a fake. I would know. I will stake everything I own, everything that I believe in that this is the genuine Sheperd's Journal." He said, taking calm and smooth steps.

"All right, all right. Now what do you want to do with it?" Tsunade threw her hands up and walked off, taking a seat in front of her humongous aquarium.

"I-I'll get funding. I mean, the Museum…"

"They'll never believe you." Tsunade cut her off.

"I'll show them! I'll make them believe!" Sasuke said, Tsunade absent-mindedly nodding. "Like you did today?" She asked.

"Yes!" Sasuke said, but remembering the events that transpired, he shook his head. "Well, no. I mean, how did you even know that? But forget about them ok? Never mind that! I will find Atlantis on my own! I mean, even if I have to rent a rowboat!" Sasuke threw his arms up in exasperation. Tsunade smiled gleefully.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. This is exactly what I wanted to hear." Tsunade pointed at Sasuke, before clicking a button. "But forget the rowboat son. We'll travel in style." The top of the table opened up and out came a scale model of a huge submarine, as well as a large drill, several cargo ships, sub pods and trucks.

"It's all been arranged. The whole ball of wax." Tsunade added. Sasuke's eyebrow raised and he let out a puff of breath before he asked, "Why?" Tsunade walked over to the right, Sasuke following her.

"For years, your brother Itachi and my grandad bent my ears for years with stories about that old book. I didn't buy it for a minute. So finally, I got fed up with it and made a bet with those geezers. I said, "If you ever actually find that so-called journal, not only will I finance the expedition but I'll kiss you two full on the mouth.""

"Imagine the embarrassment when they found the darn thing." Tsunade picked up a frame and handed it to Sasuke. It was Tsunade blushing and Itachi and her grandfather laughing in the background, in his hands the journal. Tsunade put the frame back. She stood in front of the large picture and stared at it.

"Now I know both my grandpa and your brother's gone, Sasuke but Tsunade Senju is a woman who keeps her word. You hear that you guys! I'm going to the afterlife with a clear conscience, you hear me!" Tsunade shouted pointing at their picture. She chuckled a bit before standing still. Sasuke stared at the blonde woman, her face solemn as she let out a sigh. "Your brother was a great man. You probably don't even realize how great." Another sigh. "Those buffoons at the Museum, dragged him down and made a laughingstock of him. He died a broken man, killed in one of the expeditions that he loved." Sasuke swore he saw a tear run down the woman's face.

"If I could bring back one shred of proof, that'd be enough for me." She said. She shook her head. "Oh, Itachi." A few seconds passed by before Tsunade turned around.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? We got work to do!" She exclaimed as she walked past Sasuke.

"But Ms. Tsunade, in order to do…" Tsunade motioned for him to follow her. "…what you're proposing to do, you're going to need a crew." Sasuke said.

"Taken care of." Tsunade slammed her hand on a stack of papers on her desk.

"You'll need engineers and… and geologists."

"Got them all. The best of the best." Tsunade spread out the papers.

"Kiba Inuzuka, geology and excavation. The man has a nose for dirt." Sasuke took a look at the papers. "Shikamaru Nara, demolitions. Grandad and Itachi got him out from a prison. Yamanaka Ino. Don't let her age fool you. She knows more about engines than you and I will probably know. They're the same crew that brought the journal back." Tsunade said.

"Where was it?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade smirked before putting down a photograph.

"Iceland."

"I knew it. I knew it!" Sasuke giddily said as he took a look at the photo, smiling as he saw his brother.

"All we need now is an expert in gibberish." Tsunade said, looking over to Sasuke. "So it's decision time."

"You can build on the foundation your grandfather left you, or you can go back to your boiler room." Tsunade sat down again and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. The Uchiha picked the photo of his brother and the crew in Iceland again, thinking. Sasuke took a seat, letting out a huge breath.

"This is for real." He said, staring at Tsunade who smiled. "Now you're catching on." Sasuke let out a huff again as he nodded.

"Alright. Okay. I'll have to quit my job." He said, standing up.

"It's done. You resigned this afternoon." Tsunade was looking at her nails as she replied. Sasuke sat back down again.

"I did?" He asked.

"Yep. I don't like to leave loose ends.

"Uh, my apartment. I have to give notice."

"Taken care of."

"My clothes?"

"Packed."

"My books?"

"In storage."

"My dog?"

At that moment, Sasuke felt something nudge his feet. Sasuke picked the small Labrador up.

"My god."

"Your brother had a saying. "Our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our loved ones."" Picking up the journal, Tsunade handed it to Sasuke. "This journal is his gift to you, Sasuke. Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?" Tsunade held up Sasuke's coat.

"You will not regret this Ms. Tsunade!" Sasuke took his coat and wore it…. backwards. Sasuke looked like a kid at Christmas, fidgeting and jumping excitedly. "Boy, I am so excited. I can't, I can't even—hold it in."

* * *

Thank you!


	4. Meeting The Crew

I took too long to update, I know, I'm sorry! But still, I hope you guys find the time to read this!

Additional Info: This time, the bold are words spoken through the P.A. system.

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto does not belong me. Atlantis doesn't belong to me either.**

* * *

 **Meeting The Crew**

* * *

The ship's horn kept blowing, and Uchiha Sasuke has thrown up again for the nth time. Groaning, he massaged his head.

"Carrots. Why is it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots. They should be tomatoes." He muttered.

" **Attention. All hands to the launch bay."** A voice sounded through the P.A. as Sasuke started to throw up again. The barfing boy held it in as he took his belongings and started to make his way inside the ship, swaying. **"To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool Sign ha ha, we are all very amused."**

Sasuke walked, avoiding the metals and trucks that were being taken down to the lowest deck of the ship. He spotted a person coming down from a truck and tried to ask, "Excuse me? I need to, uh, report in."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?" The person turned around and Sasuke stepped back a little, slightly shocked. "Ah. Uh, it's you." This was the lady that was inside his apartment yesterday. As Sasuke was about to ask, a brown-haired man with a scar across his face interrupted them.

"Konan. Would you come here for a second?"

"Hold that thought." Konan addressed Sasuke before she went to the man. "What is it, Iruka?"

"Everything I said to bring was here? All the spices? Cinnamon? Oregano? Cilantro? What is this?" The man named Iruka asked, shuffling the contents of the box he was holding before holding up a green ball of… something.

"Yes, I've made sure to get it all in there. And that would be lettuce, Iruka." Konan answered.

"Ah. Lettuce. Yes, vegetables." Iruka tucked it into the box again. An alarm rang.

"All right cowboys. Pack it up and move it out." Konan shouted to the men, who started to move and fall in lines.

" **Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress."** The P.A. announced again.

Sasuke followed the men, his eyes roaming the place before the men halted, so he did too. The floor went down like an elevator. As the elevator stopped, Sasuke walked out and his jaw dropped as he saw the actual submarine. It was massive! It was being loaded with the trucks and was receiving its final tweaks. He got to admit it, Ms. Tsunade really outdid herself. As Sasuke walked, mouth gaping, a cart suddenly bumped into him.

"What the heck?" he muttered to himself before turning around and being face to face with a man whose hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey, junior. If you're looking for the pony rides, they're back there." The man pointed to the back before he made his way past Sasuke. Something fell.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. You dropped your…" Sasuke stopped seeing what fell. "Dynamite." Sasuke picked it up and was stunned at what it was. A dynamite? Really? The man walked back.

"Thanks kid. The name's Shikamaru." He said.

"Uhh… What else have you got in there?" Sasuke asked as he gave the dynamite to the man.

"Oh uh gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue and… paper clips. Big ones. You know, just office supplies." The man wheeled away.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Sasuke turned around, seeing Ms. Tsunade with a man with orange hair, wearing a military suit. Sasuke walked over to them.

"I want you to meet Commander Pein. He led the Iceland team that brought the journal back." Tsunade said, gesturing over to the man, who smiled at him.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pleasure to meet the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke put his bag down and shook the Commander's hand. Pein then pointed to the journal. "I see you got that journal. Nice pictures, but I prefer a good western myself." Pein shrugged his shoulders, amused. Tsunade elbowed Sasuke then motioned to the submarine. "Pretty impressive eh?"

"Boy, when you settle a bet, you settle a bet." Sasuke said as he picked his bag up, flinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, my grandfather believed you couldn't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge." Tsunade walked over to the entrance of the submarine.

"Well believe me. This'll be small change compared to the value of what we're going to learn on this trip." Sasuke said. Pein nodded. "Yes, this should be enriching for all of us."

" **Attention. All personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes."**

"Ms. Tsunade. It's time." As Pein heard the P.A.'s announcement, he gave Ms. Tsunade a salute before walking inside the sub.

"Pein." Tsunade saluted back. Sasuke ran to catch up with Pein. "Bye Ms. Tsunade!" He said.

"Make us proud, son!"

The entrance closed as the men started to finalize everything for the launch.

"Rig ship for dive!"

"Aye, sir! Rig ship for dive!"

"Lieutenant," Pein said, talking to Konan. "Take her down."

"Diving officer, submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet." Konan ordered. The diving officer repeated her words. "Make the depth 1-5-0 feet." Different voices sounded in the ship's intercom. "Dive! Dive! Five degrees down bubble."

"Take us down." With the order from the diving officer, and with the last warning alarm buzzing, the metal latches holding the sub was released. The submarine fell into the water, letting out a huge splash before it slowly sank into the vast ocean, leaving behind Ms. Tsunade who was giving them a thumbs up, her fingers crossed behind her back.

As the submarine sank deeper, Sasuke admired the view from the submarine's large glass window.

" _I can't believe this is really happening. Wow."_ He thought. Not long after, Sasuke left and made his way to the sleeping quarters.

" **Attention. Tonight's supper will be baked beans. Musical program to follow."** Sasuke entered the room he was assigned in and put his bag down, confused. Musical program? He shrugged before he stretched, yawning and then laying down on the lower bed of the two bunk beds. **"Who wrote this?"** the P.A.'s voice sounded again. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. A head popped out from the upper bed, surveying the Uchiha. The guy opened a flashlight, surprising the almost sleeping Sasuke which resulted into Sasuke bumping his head on the upper bunk.

"You have disturbed the dirt." The guy said slowly.

"Uh, pardon me?" Sasuke asked. The guy suddenly jumped down and forced Sasuke out the bed.

"You have disturbed the dirt! Dirt from around the globe, spanning the centuries!" The guy flipped Sasuke's blanket up, revealing small patches of dirt with little flags on top. He gasped. "What have you done?! England must never merge with France!" Getting a small brush and a pan, the guy swept a pile of dirt before setting it on the other side.

"What's it doing in my bed?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"You ask too many questions. Who are you? Who sent you? Speak up!" The guy turned to him. Confused, Sasuke could only mutter, "Me? Uh, I'm…" before the other spoke again. "Bah! I will know soon enough." Grabbing an eyepiece and setting it on his right eye, the guy grabbed a pair of tweezers before he took Sasuke's hand.

"Hey! Let go!" Sasuke tried to shake the other off. "Don't be such a crybaby! Now hold still." Using the tweezers, the guy took a piece of dirt that was stuck in Sasuke's fingernail. "Aha! There you are. Now tell me your story my little friend."

The guy adjusted his eyepiece and zoomed in on the small piece of dirt. "Parchment fiber from the Nile Circa 500 B.C. Lead pencil, number 2. Paint flecks of a type used in government buildings. You have a dog, short haired Labrador, two years old, second in a litter of five." The guy zoomed out of the dirt and zoomed in on Sasuke. "There are all the microscopic fingerprints of the mapmaker…" The guy licked it before turning to Sasuke in disgust. "And Linguist."

"Hey, how did you kn—"Before Sasuke could finish, he was being shoved out the door, his bag pushed on him and his coat thrown over him.

"This is an outrage! You must leave at once! Out! Out! Out!"

Sasuke was still being shoved out when the door opened and he was directly shoved into another guy.

"Uh-oh. Sat in the dirt, didn't you?" The guy asked, amused as he looked at Sasuke who nodded. The guy then turned to the other one.

"Now, Kiba. What have I told you about playing nice with other kids?" He asked. The Kiba person tried to answer back but the newcomer brought out a bar of soap. The sight made Kiba shake in terror.

"Get back. I've got soap, and I'm not afraid to use it." The guy said. Kiba hissed like a snake before running up the bunk bed.

"Back, foul creature. Back to the pits from whence you came." He added. He then looked at Sasuke.

"The name's Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Medical Officer." He said, holding out his hand. Sasuke shook it. "Yeah, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Neji walked over to the side where his tools were located.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said, thinking before turning to Sasuke. "You're my three o'clock." Putting a band over his forehead, Neji took out a large saw. "Well, no time like the present."

Sasuke could only mutter a small, "Oh boy" upon seeing the tool. Neji grinned. "Nice, isn't it? The catalogue says that this little beauty can saw through a femur in 28 seconds." He said, flicking the saw. "I bet I can cut that time in half." Neji put the saw back inside his bag, then he held out a large Popsicle stick. "Now, stick out your tongue and say "Ahh.""

"Oh no, really. I have a… Ahh." Sasuke tried to refuse. Keyword, tried. Neji shoved the stick in his mouth and proceeded to take a look at Sasuke's mouth. "So where are you from?" He asked. Sasuke answered but it only came out as garbled letters, with the stick on his tongue. Nonetheless, Neji understood.

"Really? I have a family up that way." Neji threw the stick to the trash bin before sticking a thermometer in Sasuke's mouth. Grabbing his stethoscope, Neji looked for Sasuke's heart rate. "Beautiful country up there. Do you do any fishing?" He continued. Sasuke answered with mangled speech again, shrugging.

"Me? I hate fishing. I hate fish. Hate the taste, hate the smell, and hate them all those little bones." Neji said. Picking up two large beakers, he said to Sasuke, "Here. I'm going to need you to fill these up."

Sasuke sputtered out the thermometer in his mouth. "With what?!"

" **Will Sasuke Uchiha please report to the bridge?"** The P.A's announcement brought tremendous relief to Sasuke. He muttered a small 'thank you' as he turned around. "I mean, uh, nice meeting you." Sasuke ran to the corridor and into the bridge, hearing a small, "Uh-huh. Nice meeting you too!" from Neji.

* * *

Thank You!


End file.
